Nothing there to see
by druggo-frog
Summary: Ron and Hermione are struggling to deal with the wake of Harry's suicide, and one reaction can lead to another... OneShot


**Nothing there to see**

Disclaimer: I doesn't own any hp stuff so yeah, and note that while I don't mind if you don't like my story, if anyone mocks suicide or points fun at people who think of it I am tracking you down and hacking you to pieces with a chainsaw and, if you happen to be male, castrating you with a plastic fork. For those of you who don't know me, I WILL do that. Ok to the story.   
Chapter 1 

_I can't believe he's gone. He was always there when I needed him, but now…_

_There's nothing left of what we had. Never again will I talk to him about my problems, crying onto his shoulder. He would always understand. Never again will I help him with whatever he needs, or anyone else for that matter. They all blame me, but I don't know why. Is it really my fault? What do I do?_

A cold voice interrupted her thoughts. "Well," it said. "Look who it is. What are you doing, you stupid bitch, thinking about who to push off the edge next?"

Her lip trembled. She got to her feet slowly. "Ron, I didn't… he did it himself, it wasn't… I didn't mean to…"

He sneered. "Oh, so you're all sweet and innocent now, aren't you? Fuck, Hermione, don't give me that shit. You knew he was like that, but you just wanted him gone didn't you? You couldn't stand his being alive ruling over your high grades, so you just nudged him along that path until he couldn't take it. Fuck you, Hermione, fuck you to hell."

Tears sprung to her eyes. "Ron, what's wrong with you? You're so different…"

He spun around angrily. "What's wrong? What's WRONG!? For fuck's sake, one of my best friends has just made my other one commit suicide! Do you know what that means, Hermione!? IT MEANS HE'S GONE, YOU BITCH!!!!!! AS IN HE'S NOT HERE!!!!!! NOR WILL HE EVER BE!!!!!! AND IT'S YOUR FUCKIN FAULT!!!!!!" He stormed off.

"Ron…"

She called after him but he wasn't coming back. She ran, ran to wherever she ended up, which happened to be the Headmasters office. She sat there and cried her heart and her soul out. When Professor Dumbledore came past, even he glared at her in a pained and accusing way before telling her to get outside. So she did. She staggered to her feet and walked in a lost manner to the tree she and Harry used to sit under to discuss things. She wrapped her arms around her knees and sobbed into them for a long time. When she finally stopped, she stared distantly into the lake.

_Maybe it is my fault. Maybe I did kill him. Ron's probably right, but why is he acting like this? It's almost like he doesn't care. Oh Harry, why? Why did you have to go? If you had of just talked to us about it we would have known. It's my fault, isn't it, Ron's right again. Well, I suppose for Ron's sake I should…_

She got up and walked dejectedly towards the castle. As she got to the second floor staircase she met Ron again, still fuming.

"Oh bloody hell, what are you up to now?"

Suddenly it was all too much. She wheeled around.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, RON!!!!!! You have no idea how I feel do you? I'm so hurt, so blinded by what he's done, and you, YOU ron, I thought you'd be there for me and we could work through this together. But no, the great Ronald Weasley goes and does I supposedly did to Harry. So, in answer to your question, I'm just off to jump out the Owlery window, so don't mind me!"

Ron paled. "Shit, I'm so sorry Hermione. I didn't think it'd affect you like this."

"YEAH!? What did you think I'd feel like, glad that Harry's gone and loving the fact that you hate me? Fuck, Ron, and I thought you were sensible."

All of a sudden she just couldn't keep it together. She collapsed against the wall and slid down to ground. She cried uncontrollably for the third time in an hour while Ron sat down next to her. "It'll be ok, Hermione. You'll see."

"No it won't Ron, get away from me! I don't care what you say, I'm going now. I'm sure _Harry _will be pleased to see me…"

She got up and walked away.

_Goodbye world. I have nothing left to give you. Life no longer has a need for me. Let me go…_

(A/N) The story now switches to Ron's POV, and moves forward an hour or so in time.

_I can't believe it. What have I done? The pain of Harry's going compared to this. Is it because… it's my fault? Her eyes were so empty, there was nothing but hopelessness. God, what am I doing? Look what happened, and it's all _I _didn't know how to deal with a loss. Well, now I have to deal with another one. I can't believe she did it though. I thought she'd always be there. Sure, we had our fights, our differences, but she was always around. But now… She's gone. Shit, Ron, and you thought you loved her. What a great way to show it. Now she's somewhere you can't bring her back, along with Harry. And it's your fault. Not hers. Yours. It over, because of you…_


End file.
